Worlds and Oceans of Fun
by A Slytherin's Wife
Summary: Albus Dumbledore wins a trip to Worlds/Oceans of Fun in Missouri, United States. He takes 8 people... Some discover love along the way... HGSS & GWDM later on ADMM through out the whole story. I don't own Harry Potter sadly
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hi y'all, I am going to take a break off of my other story for a while and do this one. Please review!**

The board is set

Albus Percival Wulfic Brain Dumbledore was sitting at his Headmaster's desk opening a new box of muggle Lemon Drops. A piece of paper fell out of the box and onto the desk. Albus reached down and picked it up, it read "You have won an all-expense paid trip for eight to 'Worlds/Oceans of Fun' in Liberty, Missouri.'

Albus lefted his office to go to Minerva McGonagall's. He informed her that he had won a trip and they were leaving in a couple of hours to head to her mansion. He then headed to Severus Snape's office; he knocked on the door and entered.

"How are you today, my boy?" Albus asked

"Adqute." Severus replied to his boss.

"Oh come now, it's the end of the year. You don't have to teach for a good three months." Albus said similing

"Is there something you need, Headmaster? Or did you just come down here to bug me?" Severus asked with his one eyebrow cocked.

"Are you doing anyting this summer?" Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Nothing else besides the usual." Severus said.

"If I would ask you to go on a vacation with me and some other people, would you go?" Albus asked with the twinkle still in his eye.

Severus rolled his eyes and responded, "NO, if I want ot go on a vacation then I would go by myself." Severus picked up some parachment and began to write on it.

"Fine, I guess Draco is going to be the ONLY Slytherin then." Albus said smirking

"Fine, I'll go, but only for Draco's sake." Severus said still writing.

"Fabulous." Albus said walking out, he then added, "We are leaving in a couple of hours."

Albus went back to his office and flooed Molly Weasley.

"Good day Albus, is something wrong with the children?" Molly asked

"I was wondering if was all right if I took Ronald, Harry and Ginny on a vacation ot Missouri in the United States?" Albus asked

"That is fine by me, I am sure Arthur won't mind." Molly Weasley ansewerd back.

"Thank you Molly, I'll get them back to you in about a week to a week and a half." Albus said then he ended the call.

In the next hour he called the place to get everything ready, then he told the kids. He also sent a letter to Lucius Malfoy saying the Draco wanted to spend some time with Severus.

An hour later, eight people including himself were sitting in his office. The eight people were: Him, Minerva, Severus, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"Lovely, now we are just going to floo to 'McGonagall Manor' for the night, then our airplane leaves at nine tomorrow morning." Albus explained to everyone. "Hermione, you can go first if you want to." Albus added.

Hermione walked into the Floo and said 'McGonagall Manor'." In a flash of flames she was gone.

Soon the other seven people followed her. Everyone stepped out into a large sitting room.

"Wow." Ginny exclaimed,"Professor, is this your home?" she added

"Yes, it has been in my family for years." Minerva said, she headed over to an armchair, everyone else followed suit.

Everyone was sat down for about ten minutes when Harry spoke up.

"Sir, didn't Hermione come in before us?"

"She probably had to use to bathroom, but she always could of gotten sidetracked by the library. She is just like her mother at that age." Albus said smiling

Everyone was confused, how in the worlds did Albus know Hermione's mother. All of them but Minerva had confused looks on their faces.

Twenty minutes later a young woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes, walked into the sitting room.

"Hullo." The woman said as she walked over towards Minerva.

"Do you feel better darling?" Minerva asked

"Much better, it feels so good to be like this again. I kind of missed being me." The woman said. She walked over to a loveseat that only Severus Snape was occupying.

"How about we all go get some dinner, I know this fabulous Muggle restaurant." Albus said with the twinkle in his eyes.

"I swear all you think about is food." The woman said," And lemon drops." She added as an afterthought.

Severus chuckled, granted it wasn't very loud, but it still was a chuckle nonetheless. But everyone heard him. The woman next to him smiled and laughed. Everyone was sitting trying to figure out who she was, she reminded them of a few people, but they couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"So where are we going?" The woman asked.

Everyone turned to look at her, Draco was the one who asked." Sir I thought this trip was for eight people?"

"It is." Albus responed with the twinkle once again in his eyes.

"But with her it would be nine people wouldn't it?" Draco asked again.

"That is where you are wrong Mr. Malfoy, it is the same eight people who are going that were in his office only a little while ago." The woman said.

"But you are going, so that would be nine." Draco agrued back.

"You are wrong, I was in that office with all of you, I just happened to look a little different." The woman said.

Everyone but Albus and Minerva had confused looks on their faces once again. The woman rolled her eyes.

"I had glamour charms on to alter my appearance. If most people knew that my parents ran Hogwarts, they might of treated me horrible. Granted I posed as a muggle-born, which gave rights for the Slytherins to pick on me. But I thought it would be better that than have everyone picked on me because my parents are Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall." The woman said eyeing Draco. Draco looked away, but Severus looked at her.

"Miss Granger?" Severus asked with his customary eyebrow raised.

The woman nodded her head and said, "Its not Granger though, its Dumbledore. It always has been since I was born."

Harry, Ron and Ginny jumped up and hugged and said, "Hermione!"

"I think that it is a good thing that I kept my first name." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Now what about some dinner.

**Please Review... Love you all**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the person who brought it to my attention that Worlds of Fun is in Kansas city…. I really shouldn't relay on a certain person in my family. So from now on it will be Kansas City. I know this story isn't serious, I just wanted to do a fun story that I would have fun writing.**

Chapter 2

_"I think that it is a good thing that I kept my first name." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Now what about some dinner?"_

"Trust Hermione to break the ice." Albus said smiling, "Now Minerva and Hermione do you two know what restaurant we are going to?" He asked his wife and daughter. Both Hermione and Minerva nodded their heads. "Good, now I will apperate Draco and Ginny, Minerva if you will take Harry and Ron, and lastly Hermione if you could please take Severus with you." Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes when he looked towards Hermione and Severus.

Albus took out his wand and transfigured his robes into a gray suit, he offered his arms to Draco and Ginny. Harry and Ron grabbed onto Minerva's arm, at the same time Albus and Minerva were away.

It soon left only Severus and Hermione, "Well." Hermione said trying to look anywhere but Severus.

"So that explains why you have always been Minerva's favorite cub." Severus said with a smirk.

"Why wouldn't I be my mum's favorite?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face also.

"Touché." Severus said.

"I think for this summer, seeing as my father won a trip you should call me Hermione. Not Miss Granger since that is not my name and not Miss Dumbledore." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Of course…. If you will call me Severus as well." He said. "Do you think we should go before your mother sends out search party for us?" He added

Hermione nodded her head, then she looked at Severus from head to toe. She noticed that he was still wearing his frock coat and black pants.

She took out her wand and pointed it at Severus, she giggled a little when he flinched. And that she then proceeded to change his clothing into a black tee shirt, blue jeans, and left his dragon hide boots. She then walked around him in a slow circle to look at him, "Nice." Hermione said admiring her handiwork.

Hermione stopped in front of Severus and look at him in the eyes. While she was doing this Severus took his wand out and changed her whole outfit. He changed it to a green blouse, blue jeans, and silver flats. Hermione feeling something different about her looked down and noticed different clothes on her. She laughed; Severus looked at her a little hurt.

"How did you know that green and silver are my favorite colors?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Severus brighten up, she didn't hate the clothes. "They are the best colors there are." He said in a matter-of-fact of tone.

Hermione gave him a breath taking smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Severus said. Hermione walked over to him and grabbed his arm, and she apperated them into an alley in Muggle London. They were about to step out when three men walked in front of them and blocked their way.

"Hullo, pretty lady." The first man said. Hermione leant closer to Severus, he put an arm around her shoulders

"Can we help you, Gentlemen?" Severus asked eyeing the three men who were eyeing Hermione.

"We just want the pretty little lady." A second man said. Hermione leant even closer to Severus.

"No." Severus said bluntly.

"No? Why not?" The third man asked.

"Because I am his wife." Hermione said showing them her left ring finger, upon sat an engagement ring and a wedding ring. Severus looked down and saw a wedding band on his ring finger too. But that did sway the men, one of them walked even closer to and said "No."

Before anyone knew anything, the man flying backwards holding his nose. Hermione look up in shock then over to Severus who was cradling his hand. He looked over and her and raised an eyebrow and said, "What, if I didn't protect you, your parents would have my head on a silver platter."

Hermione gave him another breath taking smile. "Thank you." She said. While they were having this exchange, the two other men picked up the third man and left. Hermione took Severus's arm again as they headed out to face the Muggle world.

They walked to the restaurant, they made it through the doors when they spotted the other six people that they were with.

Hermione and Severus walked up to the table. Severus pulled out a chair for Hermione, she sat down and he sat down next to her. Albus looked at the pair with the twinkle in his eyes.

"I thought you two had gotten lost." Minerva said breaking the silence of watching Hermione and Severus.

Ginny looked at Severus's hand and noticed something that was never on it. She then looked at Hermione and saw something also on her hand. Ginny being Ginny asked "Where did you two get wedding rings?"

Everyone turned to look at Severus and Hermione, both had a look of _'oh shit'_ written on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am on the lookout for a Beta for this story… please message me if anyone is interested… I would be very grateful.**

Chapter 3

Hermione looked at Severus and Severus looked at Hermione, and everyone else looked over at Hermione and Severus.

"Um..." Hermione said looking at her parents, Albus's eyes were twinkling and Minerva's looked like she was about ready to kill Severus.

"You see, we ran into some men in the alley, and they ganged up on us… So we were trying to protect ourselves, without using you know what." Hermione said.

"So that still doesn't explain why you two are wearing wedding rings." Ginny said, she had one eyebrow cocked, very much like Severus does at times.

"I might have presented myself as Severus's wife." Hermione said.

"That's one way to get a wife, Severus." Draco said smirking, he then got a good look at Severus and something very different. "You are wearing something other than just black." Draco pointed out.

Everyone else, but Hermione and Draco, looked at Severus and noticed that he was indeed wearing a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"That is a different look on you, my dear boy." Albus said, with his eyes twinkling.

Severus glared at Albus, but stopped when he saw Hermione glaring at him. Albus looked between the two and chuckle. Severus was actually looking somewhat ashamed while Hermione gave him the same glare that her mother gives him.

Hermione and Severus sat down next to each other at the table.

"Have you ordered drinks yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, we told the waitress we'll wait for the last two people at our table." Minerva said, still somewhat glaring at Severus.

Soon a very attractive waitress walked over to the table of eight people. She started with Draco and worked around the table, she lastly landed on Severus.

"And what can I get for you, Handsome?" She asked while flirting with Severus.

"A water." Severus said, glaring at the woman.

"Nothing else?" She asked still flirting with him.

Severus folded his hands on the table to make sure the wedding ring was visible. The waitress noticed the ring.

"Yes sir, right away." The waitress said leaving to go get the drinks

When she was gone, Severus spoke up.

"I do believe this ring holds a power." He said looking down at the ring on his left ring finger.

"So you like the fake wedding ring?" Hermione asked

"In a way." Severus said smirking.

"It's better when the ring is real." Albus said with his eyes twinkling.

"I bet." Severus said looking at the ring again.

There was an awkward silence after what Severus, it lasted for about five minutes till the waitress bought the drinks to the table.

"Well today has been very different." Harry said looking at the people at his table.

"Oh really?" Hermione said with an eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah, I learned that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are married and have a kid. And my favorite is that Snape actually said he liked having a wedding band on. And I am actually sitting at a table with Malfoy and Snape, not having someone try to kill me." Harry said.

"I know mate, it has been very weird." Ron said looking at his best mate.

"Hey, be grateful no one is trying to kill you anymore." Ginny said.

Harry looked at Ginny and smirked. Ginny and Harry dated a year before, but found out that they didn't get along well like that so they just went back to being friends. The waitress brought the food to the table, everyone dug in.

Twenty minutes later everyone was done with their food.

"That was actually very good." Draco said when he put down his napkin on the table.

"Well I am shocked… Malfoy actually said a compliment to Muggle food." Ginny said feigning surprise.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley, I would have never know that I complimented the food." Draco replied to Ginny sarcastically.

Hermione laughed and so did Severus. Everyone turned to look at Severus.

"Did you just laugh?" Ron asked.

Severus smirked and answered back, "I am human, Mr. Weasley, even though there is a rumor that I am not."

Hermione looked at Severus and said "Oh, there is more than just one rumor about you not being human." She chuckled when she said this.

"Oh yes, I am quite aware of the rumors that are going around Hogwarts." Severus said smirking.

"As much as it shocks me that Professor Snape is not being his normal grumpy self, I have to ask a question." Ginny said breaking up the laughing.

"And what might that be, Miss Weasley?" Albus asked.

"What time does the plane leave tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Nine am tomorrow." Albus replied.

"That's too early." Ron said complaining.

Hermione spoke up, "You do realize, Ronald, my father invited you on this trip, and he could always take it away." She said in a monotone voice.

Ron looked over to Hermione's face and saw that she had no expression on it, he just gulped.

"Nine is fine." Ron said looking at Hermione, Hermione nodded her head.

Harry chuckled, Ron looked over at him.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, you just seem very afraid of Hermione." Harry said.

"Well she always have scared me, she just now is scaring than Snape." Ron said, his face growing red.

"That Professor Snape to you, Ronald." Hermione said, glaring at the red head.

"Then why have you been calling him Severus ever since you two got here?" Ron said looking at Hermione, she was blushing when he said this.

Severus noticed this and spoke up.

"Because I gave her permission to." He said looking over at the red head that was a pain-in-his-ass.

Ginny noticed the tension that was in the air so she decide to say something.

"What I been wanting to know all dinner, was how Professor Snape kicked this guy's ass."

Hermione smirked and said, "He punched the man in the nose which made that said man go flying backwards into a brick wall."

Both Albus and Minerva looked over at the man who was sitting next to their only daughter.

"Thank you for keeping her safe." Albus said, he had tears in his eyes knowing that he could have lost his baby girl tonight if Severus didn't protect her.

"It means a lot to us that someone protected Hermione." Minerva said looking at Severus.

"It was nothing." Severus said looking at his boss and his boss's wife.

Hermione interrupted not wanting the whole restaurant to hear everything.

"Can we go home now?" She asked.

"Yes, lets." Albus said.

Everyone went back to the house with the same people who brought them to the restaurant, everyone settled around in the living room when they got back.

Harry was the first one to speak up "So Professor Snape actually beat some guy up?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Don't ever want to meet him in a dark alley." Ronald said.

Everyone chuckled, and Hermione nudged Severus, since she was the one sitting next to him.

"Yes, well I wouldn't want to meet Hermione or Minerva in a dark alley, if they were allowed to use magic." Severus said looking at Hermione.

"Well, I can agree with that." Harry said smirking.

"Just hope that none of us meet anyone in a dark alley soon." Hermione said.

"So how about the sleeping arrangements?" Draco asked.

**Please review… Please Please Please… love ya**


	4. Chapter 4

**As I have stated many times before I don't own Harry Potter… Please review when you are done. Still on a look out for a Beta… Without further ado, my new chapter.**

Chapter 4

"I'll sleep with anyone but Ginny, she kicks the every living shit out of me every time we share a bed." Hermione said.

"Sorry." Ginny said sheepishly.

"I thought that the last time we had to share a bed, I was going to die, and that's why I was gone before you got up." Hermione said smirking.

"You could've bound her or something." Draco said.

"I was tempted to do that." Hermione said looking at her friends.

"So that means Miss Weasley gets the couch in the living room." Minerva said.

"How many rooms do you have in this house?" Ron asked.

"Three bedrooms that are livable in." Albus said.

"So that's means the rest are going to pair up somehow." Harry said.

"Our guest room has a queen bed in it and we could easily add a twin if we have to." Hermione said.

"So that means that Draco, Ron and Harry could share a room." Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"But Dad, what about Severus?" Hermione asked.

"I am sure that you two can think of something." Albus said with his eyes twinkling even more. Albus pulled Minerva up when he noticed that she was glaring at him.

"Well we are off to bed, goodnight everyone." Albus said as he pulled Minerva up the stairs.

"Your father worries me sometimes." Severus said looking at Hermione.

"You should try living with him, other than at the castle I mean." Hermione said staring at the stairs that her parents just went up.

"Hermione, not to bother you or anything, but could you show us to the room so we can go to bed." Draco said.

"Oh sorry, follow me." Hermione said as she stood up and walked towards the stairs.

Draco, Harry, Ron and Severus followed Hermione up the stairs. They stopped and the first door at the on the right. Hermione opened the door and walked in.

"Draco, Harry and Ron this is the room that my father was saying that you guys could share." Hermione said.

"Thank you." Draco said.

"Can we have that twin bed? I don't think we can fit three teenage boys in the same bed." Harry said.

"Of course." Hermione said, she lifted her arm and a bed appeared in the room.

"Holy cow." Ron said as he watched the bed appear in the room.

"Ok, I am never meeting you in a dark alley." Draco said.

Hermione and Severus laughed. Hermione sobered up first.

"Well goodnight gentlemen. Have pleasant dreams, and try not to kill each other." Hermione said smirking as she went out of the room, Severus closed the door.

"You are evil." Severus said smirking.

"I get it from my mother." Hermione said also smirking.

"Oh I bet." Severus said shuddering.

"Are you afraid of my mum?" Hermione asked when she saw Severus shudder.

Severus looked a little embarrassed. "Well a little." Severus said blushing.

Hermione just laughed.

"Thank you for laughing at my expense." Severus said.

"Um, I better go check on Ginny." Hermione said right after what Severus said.

Severus just laughed.

"I was joking." He said between breaths.

"You can joke?" Hermione asked with a serious look on her face.

"Yes I can joke." Severus said.

Hermione looked at Severus and started to laugh.

"You knew I was joking the whole time didn't you?" Severus asked as he saw Hermione double over laughing.

"Yes." She said.

"Don't you need to check on Miss Weasley?" Severus asked with his eyebrow cocked.

"Oh right." Hermione said as he went down the stairs. She returned three minutes later to see Severus standing in the same place.

"So how are we going to figure this out?" Severus said as he saw Hermione.

"Well, I promise to keep my hands to myself if you want to share a bed, I do believe that is what my fool of a father had in mind." Hermione said smirking.

"Are you sure?" Severus said looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Severus, we are both grow ups, I think we could handle sleeping in the same bed." Hermione said.

"Alright." Severus said.

Hermione started to walk to her room and Severus followed her there.

"Um the bathroom is through that door right there." Hermione said pointing to a door.

"Alright." Severus said.

"Accio Severus's bag." Hermione said, soon Severus's bag came flying into Hermione's room.

"Thanks." Severus said as he got some night clothes out of his bag, he walked into the bathroom to get changed and Hermione changed in her room.

Severus opened the door and noticed that Hermione was sitting in her bed reading a book.

"Good book?" Severus asked.

Hermione looked up at Severus.

"Very good." She replied

"That's good." Severus said as he stood at the side of Hermione's bed, Hermione noticed this.

"Oh come on Severus, I don't bite." Hermione said smirking.

Severus sat down on the bed, Hermione was smiling.

"Do you mind if we turn the lights off, we got a long day ahead of us?" Hermione said.

"Doesn't bother me." Severus said as he slid under the sheets.

"Goodnight Severus." Hermione said as she lied on her side.

"Goodnight Hermione." Severus said.

About thirty minutes after they both fell soundly asleep, Hermione rolled over next to Severus. Severus put an arm around Hermione and Hermione snuggled closer into Severus's chest.

The next morning everyone was up but Hermione and Severus.

"Ginny will you please go wake up the other two." Minerva said as she made eggs.

Ginny got a huge smile on her face and bounded up the stairs. She found Hermione's room and opened the door, her smile got even bigger when she saw Hermione and Severus. Hermione was still snuggled into Severus's chest, they had their left hands intertwined, with Hermione's head under Severus's chin.

She found a piece of paper on a table and transfigured it into a camera, she took about ten pictures then decided to wake them up.

"Hermione, Professor Snape, it's time to wake up." Ginny shouted as she ran out of the room.

Hermione stirred and woke up some, she noticed that she was tucked into Severus and they had their hand intertwined. She noticed that Severus wasn't waking up, so she started to poke Severus's in the stomach.

"What?" Severus said sleepily.

"It's time to get up." Hermione said.

Severus looked down and saw Hermione in his arms.

"Alright." Severus said as he detangled himself from Hermione.

Hermione stood up and stretched, Severus did the same thing and they were headed down the stairs. When they got to the kitchen it was Ginny who spoke up.

"So… How's was your guys' night?" She said with an eyebrow cocked.

**So I am having a tough decision to make… Should the group go to Worlds of Fun first (Keeping in mind that one has roller coaster) or Oceans of Fun (Water park… But not as many things to do). Please leave your thoughts… And review love ya all.**


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry it took me this long to update… I as always don't own Harry Potter sadly L… Please enjoy

CHAPTER 5

_"So… How's was your guys' night?" She said with an eyebrow cocked._

Everyone turned to look at Severus and Hermione as they stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Why?" Hermione asked looking at everyone while they looked at her and Severus.

"You know I always would of thought that Professor Snape was a light sleepier, but I proved my theory wrong." Ginny said with her eyebrow cocked.

"Oh really?" Hermione said as she and Severus headed to table.

"Yeah. I managed to get ten pictures of you two asleep." Ginny said smirking.

"Oh… Well then I guess that does prove your theory." Severus said from right next to Hermione at the table.

"You took pictures of us sleeping?" Hermione asked with a disbelief look on her face.

"What, you two were too cute to pass up an opportunity." Ginny said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Miss Weasley, I have never nor will I ever be cute." Severus said crosses his arms across his chest and a glared.

"Your glare doesn't work on me anymore, Professor Snape." Ginny said also crosses her arms across her chest.

"Well, damn." Severus said as he uncrossed his arms.

Minerva placed the food on the table.

"It looks good, Mum." Hermione said looking at the food.

"It looks delicious, Minerva." Severus said.

"Suck up." Hermione said to Severus.

"Now children, be nice." Albus said looking at his daughter and Severus.

"Are you saying I am not being nice?" Hermione asked with a shock look on her face.

"It depends on your mood." Albus said jokingly.

"Thanks Dad." Hermione said sarcastically as she put food on her plate.

"We are leaving in thirty minutes to make it to the airport by eight." Minerva said as she sat down next to Albus.

"How long is our flight?" Harry asked.

"About fourteen hours, so pick a person who you get along with." Albus said smirking.

"That reminds me that I need to pack some books for my take on." Hermione said. "Did you say that we are leaving in thirty minutes?" Hermione asked looking at her mom.

"Yes." Minerva said with her eye up.

"Well then, I am going to change for the last time in a week." Hermione said as she stood up.

"Change?" Ginny asked.

"I am an animagus like my mum." Hermione said.

"What are you?" Ron asked.

"A panther." Hermione said smirking.

"No kidding." Severus said.

"I thought I saw a panther in the Common Room one night." Harry said.

"So that explains the panther in the dungeons." Draco said.

"I never go down to the dungeons." Hermione said looking at Draco.

"Who is that then?" Draco asked with a worried look on his face.

"A protective Head of a House, who makes sure all of his kids are alright." Albus said with his eyes twinkling.

Everyone at the table turned to look at Severus, who had his head bent eating his food.

"You are a panther too?" Hermione asked, looking at the man who was eating his food.

"Have been for the last twenty years, Minerva taught me." Severus said looking at Hermione. "God, that makes me sound really old." He added smirking.

"If anyone here is old, that would be my father." Hermione said smirking.

"Thanks sweetie, oh how I feel the love from you." Albus said with his eye twinkling with laughter.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Hermione said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Severus, if you want to go, you can go with her." Albus said looking over at a man whom he thought as a son.

Severus stood up and pushed his chair in and walked out of the kitchen. He changed right as he closed the front door to the house. Right in front of Severus, was a female panther that was stretching out, she then took off running towards woods.

Hermione was running as fast as she could when she felt another presence with her. She turned her head slightly to see another panther running with her. The two panthers ran for about fifteen minutes in the woods, then they headed back up to the house.

"So how did you come to be a panther?" Hermione asked as Severus and she walked into the house.

Severus open the door and held it for Hermione.

"That's what my Patronus was before I became an animagus." Severus said.

"That's funny, mine was the same." Hermione responded as the pair walked up the stairs.

"I am going to take a quick shower, if you want one there is a bathroom down the hall with a shower." Hermione said as they entered her room.

"I think I will take you up on that offer." Severus said as he grabbed clothes out of his suitcase.

Hermione headed into the in-suite and Severus headed to the bathroom down the hall. Ten minutes later had Severus and Hermione closing their suitcases and Hermione added books to her purse.

"So what is it like growing up as Minerva and Albus as your parents?" Severus asked.

"You learn to place a glamour on yourself at an early age." Hermione said as she closed her purse and slung it on her shoulder. Severus looked over at her like she was crazy.

So Hermione clarified it for him.

"We use to have to wear glamour charms on us so people didn't know who we were. If Mum, Dad, and I all walked down Diagon alley together, Mum and I could have been killed so Dad would turn towards the dark. Dad never wanted that to happen, so we all wore glamour charms whenever we went out in public. Now we don't have to since Harry killed Voldemort." Hermione explained as they walked down the stairs.

"So every time that I passed you and your "parents" in Diagon alley, that is actually your parents?" Severus asked.

"Yep." Hermione responded.

"That explains so much." Severus said smirking.

"Explains what?" Hermione asked.

"Every time I saw your parents they both would look at me, the eyes were so familiar to me, your dad's were blue and had that same annoying twinkle that Albus's have, and your mother's were the same shade of green as Minerva. And they never did ask you who I was, even when you stopped me and asked if three feet was to long for your summer essay." Severus said, his smirk growing as he started and ended.

"Well if it was my Mum's class, she wouldn't care as long as the essay was complete." Hermione said blushing.

"I am just giving you hell, calm down." Severus said smirking still.

Hermione smacked him on the arm. "You are a mean man, Severus Snape."

"I always thought I was a nice person." Severus said in a dead pan voice.

"Well, the view that you have on yourself is very wrong." Hermione said smirking.

"Thank you, I always have like other people views on myself." Severus responded.

"Oh give up the act. You can be a nice person when you want to." Hermione said.

Severus and Hermione walked into the living room, where no one was there yet.

"I guess we are the only two people ready to go." Severus said as he sat down his suitcase and sat on a couch.

"So, this is going to strange, but have you ever worn a glamour charm?" Hermione asked.

"Every day since I was twenty-one." Severus said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded his head.

"Can I see?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"I see no reason why not, you are not my student anymore." Severus said.

He stood up and took out his wand, he waved it over his body.

"Holy shit." Hermione said as she stood up and walked over to Severus.

"I get that a lot." Severus said in his deep voice.

In front of Hermione stood a different man. His facial looks looked about twenty years younger without on his face lines, his nose was still the same, and his teeth where straight and white.

"Hey look, no grey hairs." Hermione said jokingly.

"Yes, unlike your father I have no grey hair." Severus said smiling.

"Your skin looks healthier, it's not so pale." Hermione said as she looked at Severus's face.

"I do come up out of the dungeons sometimes, Minerva and I play quidditch a lot." Severus said smirking.

"So that's where she also go when she is rushing out of the house during the summer." Hermione said smirking.

"When who is rushing out of the house?" Albus asked as he came into the living room.

"Mum, I know her dirty little secret." Hermione said smirking.

Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny all walked in when Hermione said this.

"Part of me is telling me to get out quick, but other part is dying to know." Draco said.

"Mum leaves the house a lot and disappears a lot during the summer, I now know what she does." Hermione said smirking still.

"Well go on." Ginny said.

"She plays qudditch with Severus." Hermione said looking at her father.

"Well that explains the jeans, shorts hurt when you ride in them." Albus said looking at her daughter and the man who is standing next to her.

"Severus, looking good as always." Albus said looking at Severus.

"Thanks Albus." Severus said to his boss.

Ron, Ginny, Draco and Harry all turned to look at Severus.

"Holy shit." Harry said.

"My exactly words." Hermione said smirking.

Minerva walked into the living room, Albus winked at everyone and then turned towards his wife.

"I can't believe you are cheating on me with a younger man." Albus said in a dead pan voice.

"What? I have never cheated on you." Minerva said defending herself.

"Then where do you go when you say you are going out with the girls?" Albus asked.

"The castle, I play qudditch with Severus." Minerva said.

Albus broke out in a smile and so did the rest.

"You knew that didn't you?" Minerva said as he lips thinned.

"Yes love." Said Albus as he looked at his wife.

"Come on we better go before we miss our plane." Minerva said.

"How are we going to get there?" Ginny asked.

"We'll apprate into the bathroom, and then we will go through security." Minerva said.

"What do we do about our wands?" Ron asked.

"We'll put them in Hermione's bag, I do believe it has an untraceable charm on it to make it larger. The only thing that they will see is all of Hermione's book and glasses case." Albus said.

"You wear glasses?" Draco asked.

"Really, that's the only thing that you get out of that?" Hermione asked while she rolled her eyes. Draco just shrugged his shouldes.

"Are you two done? We need to head out to catch our flight." Minerva said looking at her daughter and her student.

"Yes Mum." Hermione said.

"Now, is everybody ready?" Minerva asked as she looked around the living room. Everyone nodded their heads and took out their wands.

Ten minutes later found the group of eight Witches and Wizards, heading security to check bags and everything.

"Severus, do you mind if I sit next to you on the flight?" Hermione asked as they sat down and waited for their flight.

"I was acutally hoping it was going to be you, I can handle your parents but probably not the other four." Severus said looking over at Hermione.

"Thanks Snape." Ron said as he sat down next to Harry.

"Ronald!" Hermione said while glaring at the red head.

"Sorry." Ron said as his cheeks lit up with a blush.

"NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 139 TO KCI IN KANSAS CITY, MISSOURI, ALL FIRST CLASS PASSAGEGERS PLEASE LOAD." Said a female voice over the intercom.

"That's us." Albus said as he stood up, everyone else followed him to the gate.

PLEASE REVIEW…. I AM SORRY YET AGAIN IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE.


End file.
